Motel Cat
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Tobi x OC Fluff - Akatsuki use a motel for money while on a mission. two people come to stay but what happens when the young girl has strange issues.


A young girl walks up to a cave with 'Motel' placed just above it, it was surrounded by forest and mountains hiding it away from the world. She creeps slowly up to the door and enters to peer in on the lighted hallway empty and quiet until she creeps closer towards a arrowed door and opens it, inside 2 men stand scowling at each other not bothering to notice their guest.

"this is stupid Kakuzu-san!" a tall man growls clenching his fist and glaring at a even taller man with a mask covering his face and bright green eyes.

"we need the money, and besides if we are using this for a mission we may as well take advantage of it!" the man simply answers making the albino even more frustrated, there argue is seared when a man enters with long blonde hair and points at the head peeping through the door nervously at them. They peer over at her then do their best to smile before motioning for her to enter, she nervously steps closer and bows to them politely.

"I…I would like a room w-with one bed" the small girl stutters not looking up from the floor, until footsteps are heard shuffling then a chinking noise makes her head rise. Gently she takes the given keys then peers up at them looking as if she was about to faint, the blonde man looks her over then smiles.

"don't have any bags then, un?" he asks taking her attention from the albino and masked men, she shakes her head nervously before following him quietly to her room.

"you don't speak very much do you? Un" the young blonde asks to fill the silent void, she looks up nervously with her bright green eyes then nervously looks to her right at the many doors around them in the hall.

"well here's your room get comfy and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, un" he smiles opening the door and stepping to leave, she looks at him with a look saying she wanted to say something so he stops.

"t-thank you…ohm" she stutters looking up at him he smiles then walks away slowly.

"Deidara, un" he answers before disappearing down the hall away from sight, the girl blinks before going into the room and closing the door. She stares around the room before wondering over and pressing down on the mattress to see how comfy it is, her eyes scan the surroundings and stop on a large and antique looking mirror. Looking into it she stares at her green eyes and what she is wearing, she had a hooded jumper with the hood still up and jeans that flared at the bottom to cover half of her skater shoes. Her mouth gapes open softly as she stares at her self quietly until a knock is sounded on the door, her nervous personality picks up where it had left off and she goes to the door. On opening it a tall and bulky man walks in with a brown hat on and a long brown jacket, he smiles at Deidara outside before shutting the door and turning the friendly smile to a scowl that aims down on the girl.

"good, you did what I told you Faline-chan…one bed one room and its cheap for the week excellent" he murmurs throwing his things down on the neat bed before throwing his jacket down on Faline then going to the door.

"unpack my things and hang my jacket up, oh and take that stupid jumper off" he grumbles slamming the door behind him, Faline puts the coats up and goes to the suitcase pulling everything out and folding them neatly into selected drawers and closet. Taking off her hooded jumper a long black tail escapes its confinements along with a pair of long black cat ears that face backwards on each side of her head, her attention stops on the mirror as her tail wriggles in a soft waved motion and her ears twitch slightly now and again. While the tall man was gone she decided to walk around the 'motel' and look about, she would see members of staff now and again walking the halls as well then some of the other people staying. Peeping into a room that's open she finds her self looking into a large and open garden that almost instantly mesmerise her, flowers of every colour and form scatter the ground as she walks about gaping and sniffing some of the plants now and again. Her cat ears shift to the sound of rustling in the bushes and she looks up from a red rose to see what it was but nothing is there that she can see, Faline looks back down at the rose and gently sniffs it again before looking back up to the rustling having come closer to her. Softly stepping over the flowers so as not to touch them she comes closer to the bush's and peers over to see nothing there, the rustling had moved and she follows behind it stopping right at a large tree. Faline looks around curiously while sniffing the air and looking for any sign of other people, an orange swirl pokes its head out then disappears just as quickly when she looks at it.

Padding closer to the tree she wonders around to see what ever it was had disappeared, her tail slithers softly then snaps back when something touches it from behind. Straightening up she looks over behind her to see nothing making her become jumpy at any unidentified noises around her, Faline turns around slowly looking around her then flies back landing on her bum when she comes face to face with the orange swirl only inch's from her. Her head raises up to look at a orange masked man balancing upside down on a branch of the tree, he drops down and grabs hold of her into a cuddle.

"Kitty!" the man yells childishly ruffling the girls hair madly, Faline dangles in his tight cuddle squeezed against his arm chest confused about what's was happening.

"a…Lollypop is cuddling...m-me?" the man stops ruffling Faline's hair and just cuddles her simply before dropping onto the ground with her on his lap, scratching behind her ear and fondling her tail.

"no! Tobi!" the boy chirps looking at the Neko closing her eyes and twitching her ears when he finds just the right spot behind her ear, Faline covers her mouth trying to hold back the purring in her throat.

"kitty likes?" Tobi asks now grabbing her tail and pulling it up between her legs to look at it closer as it wriggles frantically in his tight grip.

"m-my names Faline" she softly speaks still trying to hold back the purring that was being stored up from earlier in her throat, Tobi stops yanking at her and just keeps her in his lap.

Faline looks up at the orange mask while sitting up and putting a finger on the bottom of it and trying to lift it up, Tobi places a hand onto hers to keep it from being lifted. The young Neko doesn't push her luck and just keeps her hand there silently looking up at him curiously, silence fills the air apart from the tree's rustling in the background and birds cheeping in the air. Faline notices her hand still gripped gently by Tobi's then blushes as she pulls it away, the swirl masked man cuddles her more gently this time rubbing his mask onto the top of her head. If she had been held there just a little longer she probably would of fallen asleep in his lap but the atmosphere is broken when her name is yelled and the man is seen looking for her, hesitating she gets up from Tobi to meet the man calling her name. Tobi skipping behind her up to the man who instantly reapplies his expression when seeing the company.

"there you are, you should of told me you where going to look around while I was gone" he grunts still possessing the cheap smile and turning on his heels and walking away without another word to either of them, Faline looks up at the orange mask and into the single hole that enabled him to see.

"I have to go…b-bye Tobi-sama" she stutters finding her self locked in another bone crushing hug by the childish man, he stops squeezing the Neko and just simply holds her in place. She looks at the hole closer and the eye within glowing a strange red colour but doesn't hesitate to just look into it with awe, she gives the lolly pop mask a lick surprising Tobi long enough for her to break free and run off to catch up with the man. Back in the room the man sits eating his dinner that the room serves had brought while Faline eats a simple chicken leg, an apple and a glass of milk. After eating it she yawns and curls up to take a nap on the floor, she later awakens to a cold shiver crossing her body. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she had been put outside of the motel for the night, looking about in the darkness of the forest she rubs her arms and curls her tail around her leg. Faline was used to being locked outside at night and could easily see because of her eyes, her bare arms became bumpy with goose bumps as the freezing winds start to take there toll on her.

"what the…" a new voice mutters from behind her, she looks up shuddering at Kakuzu and Deidara with raised eyebrows. Moments later Faline finds her self sitting on a sofa drinking hot coco surrounded up the employee's looking at her.

"that's awful" a woman with blue hair gasps wrapping a blanket around her after hearing what had happened, other's nod then look at her cat tail and ears.

"I'm used to it…" Faline quietly murmurs before sipping more of her coco and pulling the blanket on her shoulders around her tighter.

"he's done this to you a lot, un?" Deidara asks keeping his attention set to her twitching ears rather than her self, she nods slowly.

"you should stand up to him" Kakuzu suggests taking the empty cup from the table and putting it in the sink near the rooms door, Faline looks down with her ears flopped.

"my master says I'm not supposed to defy normal people, because I'm different I have no decision it's always been this way" Faline weakly replies clutching her tail tightly not looking up form her lap, a snort breaks her train of thought and she looks up at a man with blue skin and shark features.

"if I thought like that I would be in deep sea world right now, you have just as much right as any other person" he snaps folding his arms and glaring into space thinking about his strange past.

"I've tried running away before but I'll never escape my master" Faline finally answers before her ears twitch for the first time in a while.

"it's just he has this whistle that makes me do anything he says" she states grabbing their attention, Tobi had bounced in by now and jumped onto the coach grabbing Faline into a tight arm lock.

"so if Tobi got the whistle, Tobi would become the master?" he asks still sounding as childish as the first time she had met him, Faline nods with a uncertain expression.

"I think so but no ones ever gotten the whistle away from him" Faline blinks thinking about how many other people had tried to take advantage of her master sleeping to nab the whistle and take control of their very own little slave. By now most of the employee's had disappeared apart from Tobi and herself, feeling comforted she nuzzles cautiously into his side.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi will get it back for you" Faline looks at him as her ears prick up, Tobi pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"on one condition" Tobi whisper's into her ear while nuzzling it so it rests on his nose, Faline nods and listens to him carefully.

"Tobi gets to keep you" Faline sits silently for a moment before nodding and nestling her head on his chest so she can hear his heart beat, she gives a long drawn out breath making her smaller for a little while until she breaths back in and expands her body.

"Faline-kun want to stay in Tobi's room tonight?" he asks rubbing her arm before lifting her up into his arms carefully and walking away with her bridal style, she nods sheepishly getting comfy in his company and falling sleep against his body heat. Day break pierce's the covers of the bed Faline is curled up on, her entire body curled into Tobi still sleeping beside her. His mask had been taken off and left to the side she looks at him quietly. Glancing at his peaceful expression and closed eyes, she just lies on his chest daydreaming to her self until Tobi starts to shift and open his eye slowly. He looks down at Faline with a sleepy looking face before he smiles and sits up against the bed board with the Neko still snuggled into him.

"Faline-kun slept well?" Tobi softly asks earning a nod and a blush from Faline shyly looking up at him with innocent eyes, he starts to rub the back of her ear just right but this time she doesn't bother to hold back the pleasured purring erupting with every gentle stroke of Tobi's fingers.

"mine" Tobi whispers running his free hand through her hair, Faline blush's brighter staring into his once red eye now black and calm.

"yours?" Faline asks getting up and crawling closer curiously, Tobi nods making her smile.

"mine?" she questions placing one hand on his chest and looking deep into his eye with her bright green ones, he nods again as she creeps a little closer before she gives him a quick lick on the cheek then nestles back down onto his chest to listen to his heart yet again. Tobi had been licked by her before but it still took him off guard but not for long before he pulls her back up and kisses her on the lips gently and seeing her reaction, Faline kisses back unsure of what to do but eventually gets the hand of it and pulls away finding her self pushed down the bed and the covers pulled over them, Faline lies there relaxed until she feels something being placed around her neck. She sits up and looks at the claw whistle around her neck then at Tobi who is smiling softly, she looks back down at it again then latches her arms around his neck tightly. Tobi wraps his own arms around her frame and rubs her back softly sending gentle shivers across the Neko's body.

"thank you" she whispers softly into his ear, falling asleep to Tobi's gentle strokes.


End file.
